


Zachód słońca

by NoNameRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miniaturka, Moja Dziewczyna Dosłownie Jest Aniołem, OC, it's pretty gay of them to be together, malowanie słowami, romans, romantyzm, stadium charakteru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Spokojny wieczór pełen ciepłych barw i uczuć. Bycie sobą bywa skomplikowane. Czasami łatwiej jest być sobą, będąc z kimś.
Relationships: Zia x Penemue
Kudos: 3





	Zachód słońca

**Author's Note:**

> Zia, moja  
> Penemue, należy do [BiesFromWildland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland) 🧡✨

Zia nie wiedziała dlaczego jest wściekła. Siedziała na balkonie oglądając zachód słońca, mając wrażenie, że płonie razem z nim. Pomarańczowo-złote refleksy na gładkiej powierzchni oceanu wyglądały jak dogorywające iskry, co rusz tłamszone falą, to znów błyszczące, nie dające się ostatecznie połknąć wodzie. W dłoniach mocno ściskała kubek herbaty. Nie zauważyła, że zbielały jej knykcie. Zamyślona ściągnęła usta w wąską linię, ledwo na granicy świadomości dochodząc do realizacji, że parzy opuszki palców rozgrzanym wrzątkiem kubkiem. Nie odstawiła go. Nie umiała się pozbyć odczucia, że gorący ten ból jest integralną jej częścią. Czułaby się źle, odkładając coś, co przecie należało do niej. Ale czy mogła czuć się jeszcze gorzej?

Przekrzywiła głowę wyginając usta w krzywym uśmiechu. Tak szczerze, nie miała pojęcia co czuje. Czy ta złość należała do niej? Czy musiała rozgrzebywać wszystkie dzisiejsze porażki, trzymać je w dłoniach jak rozgrzane węgle, już rysując w głowie plany nad zemstą, po zwycięstwo, na triumf nad wszystkim co próbowało stanąć na jej drodze? Napełniało ją to pasją, wprawiało jej umysł w ruch, jak filiżanka nieskończenie mocnego espresso. Czy stałaby się kimś innym, gdyby nagle pozbyła się wszystkich swoich ostrych myśli? Czy wytrzymałaby tę nieznośną ciszę.

Siedziała niemal nieruchoma, zapatrzona w horyzont. Uniosła tylko wyżej podbródek, jakby wyzywając własne myśli na pojedynek. Upiła łyk gorzkiej herbaty, bezmyślnie parząc sobie usta i język. Drgnęła zaskoczona, kiedy ktoś wyciągnął jej z dłoni kubek i odłożył na stolik, żeby tam się ostudził.

Była to Penemue. Zawsze udawało się jej bezszelestnie zajść Zię, choć nie było to umyślne. Po prostu była to jedna z tych czynności, które robiła nie zdając sobie z nich sprawy. Większość ludzi wydawała jakieś dźwięki, ale Pene było daleko do bycia człowiekiem. Kiedyś doprowadzało to Zię do szewskiej pasji – czuła się przez to bezbronna i odsłonięta, jakby ciche pojawienie się anielicy ujmowało jej honorowi. W końcu obniżyła gardę i przyzwyczaiła się. Solidny dowód na to, że miłość zmieniała ludzi. Zastanawiała się, czy zmieniała ona aniołów. Teraz każde pojawienie się Pene było przyjemnym zaskoczeniem, miniaturowym objawieniem, odpowiedzią na nigdy nie odmówioną modlitwę.

Obecność Pene była niczym morska bryza. Chłodziła jej osmoloną gorącem skórę, mimochodem przywodziła chęć ku powściągnięciu myśli, do wyrównania oddechu i rozluźnienia zaciśniętej szczęki. Kiedy ich dłonie wymieniały się kubkiem, zetknęły się palcami. Był to drobny gest, zaledwie lekkie muśnięcie trwające sekundę, niby nic, a jednak… a jednak twarz Zii rozpogodziła się odrobinę. Przesunęła się, robiąc koło siebie miejsce na ławce.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Penemue, dosiadając się do oglądania zachodu słońca, które znikało coraz prędzej za widnokręgiem. Głęboka czerwień tarczy barwiła wodę i niebo głębokimi pąsami i ciepłymi pomarańczami. U góry nieboskłonem zaczynał zajmować się soczyście szarawy granat, barwą podobnym do dojrzałych ciemnych winogron. Przez moment Zia milczała, ale widać było jak jej oczy łagodnieją, kiedy zdecydowała się na odpowiedź.  
\- Teraz już tak – odpowiedziała, unosząc i składając pocałunek na dłoni anielicy. Pene posłała jej lekko rozbawione spojrzenie, będąc zaciekawiona tym romantycznym gestem, elementem fizycznego języka ludzkiej miłości. W odpowiedzi wolną ręką ujęła łagodnie policzek Zii i przysunęła się bliżej, żeby skraść z jej ust pocałunek krótki jak trzepot ptasich skrzydeł gdy wzbijają się w powietrze.  
\- Więc skąd to na twojej twarzy? – spytała Pene, palcem wodząc po ciągle zmarszczonych brwiach Zii. Zastygłe w niemym gniewie rozprostowały się nie bez trudu pod dotykiem anielicy. Wzniosły się teraz wysoko na czole, jakby sygnalizując, że na tę chwilę, w imię kontemplacji obecności swojej kochanki, przeniosła gdzieś indziej, głębiej, środek swojego wiecznego gorzkiego rozdrażnienia.  
\- To moje brwi i zawsze tu są – westchnęła tylko Zia, nie chcąc nawet zaczynać monologów na smolące jej nerwy tematy. Miała przecie teraz o niebo bardziej zajmujące sprawy. Podziwiała barwioną kolorami zachodu twarz Penemue, jej obecność tak wdzięcznie i z gracją pasującą do dźwięków morza i przesilenia dnia z nocą. Było coś nieuchwytnie dalekiego w jej anielicy, coś absurdalnie perfekcyjnego, a więc i niemożliwego, o czym wiedziała, że nigdy nie zdoła zdobyć i zrozumieć. Może też i dlatego tak niestrudzenie i z oczarowaniem nieustannie próbowała? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, był to moment wytchnienia, akt zawierzenia, wedle którego mogła po prostu być sobą wraz z nią.

\- Kocham cię.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
Żadna z nich do końca nie wiedziała co to znaczy, ale obydwie pragnęły odkryć prawdziwe znaczenie tego słowa wspólnie. Zia otoczyła anielicę w miękkim objęciu, chroniąc ją od narastającego chłodu wieczora. Słońce już niemalże utonęło, niebo ciemniało nieuchronnie. Ugasiły zachód słońca pocałunkiem i uniosły wzrok, by zachwycić się usianym gwiazdami nocnym niebem. Wspólnie dopiły kubek gorzkiej herbaty.


End file.
